Through our eyes
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: I have Hilsy21's permission to continue the story. Same plot, same story, same characters, different author. If you don't like it, deal with it, I honestly have Hilsy's permission through a Private Message. P.S. It's chapter 24, where Hilsy left off.
1. Through Stanley's Eyes

**Dear, Readers...**

** The story by Hilsy21 names "Through our eyes" have been cancelled, I have been given permission by Hilsy to continue the whole thing. I may not be as good as her, but I won't let you down.**

**Anyways,... if majority doesn't like it, I'll stop. Oh, and one more thing, I'll start off with chapter 24. _Please give all credit to Hilsy21._**

**_Unlike my sequel, I'm not going to give unnecessary author's notes._**

* * *

The next morning wasn't the best. But waking up beside her mate and recalling the memories of last night gave all signs of a good morning. She didn't open her eyes, but she knew he was there. The scent of her mate, coaxed around her entire body was no different to the scent she sensed beside her. Giving a small smile with her drowsy lips, her eyes slowly fluttered open. The sight for a sign of a good morning - her mate sleeping soundly close to her - Alvin.

Not knowing whether to wake her cute mate, sleeping on peacefully on the bed, she laid down on her side, staring at him. It was weird to be staring at someone sleeping, but it isn't weird to be overly attached to the chipmunk you've known for years, the chipmunk who used to be just a boyfriend, but now, a mate - her mate.

Alvin was sleeping soundly, having a good dream until he was dosed by a weird atmosphere. Broken from the bonds of sleep, his nose woke up and began to take in a scent. He smiled, knowing there was no mistake in the smell. The beautiful scent of his beautiful counterpart. A smile broke into his drowsy lips as his eyes slowly fluttered open. With his vision recovered, he was greeted by a pair of sapphire spheres belonging to his one and only mate.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" She greeted and asked.

He gave her a sweet chuckle "Given that 'activity' last night, you took so much energy out of me." He answered complimentingly.

"You did the same to me. But I'm alright, now." She told.

Alvin gave him a smile, a nod in a correspondent answer "Same. We should head out now." He suggested.

Brittany's smile lessened an inch as she remembered their unwanted guest "Um, Alvin? I know that you're never going to leave me alone, right? But to be honest, I'm still a little scared about Aaron." She stated.

Alvin felt a hint of unfaithfulness, in which, he had to reassure her from her fear. He gave her a comforting smile as he leaned closer and gave her a nuzzle "My dad, or what he used to be, is going to have to know that you're taken, you're mine. If you ever feel uncomfortable around him when I'm not around, I want you to run and leave as quick as you can. And besides, I'm never going to leave you alone without anyone else to protect you while I'm away." He reassured her, saying those words like a thousand arrows, raining and blocking out the sun.

''He knows that I'm taken. But something gives me the feeling that he doesn't care." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be with you everyday until he disappears. But getting rid of him won't be easy, he's a hard bastard. My brothers and I, like I said last night, are still formulating a plan to get rid of Aaron and save Mum in the process. I want her as much as away from him as possible. You have no idea how he made her life a living hell ever since they got together." He told her.

Brittany felt sorry for their mother. It must have been a real pain to live all those years with a sadistic rapist and murderer. She was one of the lucky to end up with a caring, loving, compassionate mate like Alvin. She gave him a small nod, in which, ending the conversation.

Both of them sat straight up from their bed, got dressed and went downstairs.

**AATCAATCAATC (Or as Hilsy puts it)**

Back downstairs, Theodore sat on the couch with an arm wrapped tightly around Eleanor, keeping her away from the bastard who was sitting on the other side with his 'mate'. Theodore hated the way Aaron treated their mom. At first, her life was a living torture chamber for several years because of him, and now, Aaron is acting like they really love each other. Theodore only wanted to spit at the sight of faking a false relationship. It was hideous and inappropriate, not to mention unjust.

If Eleanor becomes his mate, he swears, he's never going to treat her any closer to how Aaron treated their mom. And I swear, if he ever lay a finger on my Eleanor, I won't be that the same cute, and innocent chipmunk they always knew.

**AATCAATCAATC**

**Through Stanley's eyes... (Stanley's point of view...) **

As they know, yes, I came here for a reason. It's fortunate that I got here before he could cut them to pieces like he did with three others who tried to man up against him. It was a horrible sight, and I would never let that happen to my bestfriends, the very family that taught me how to survive in the sky.

As of now, I'm waiting for his move, eyeing on him. If he ever lay a finger on that family, I'm going to rip his guts out and leave trail of blood literally over a mile long! That's all I can do for now - wait. It wasn't in my nature to attack without being harmed unless it was a prey. And right now, Aaron is a soon-to-be prey until I hear one, at least one scream coming from any one of my friends.

I stood, my claws clutching up around a branch of a nearby tree across their house staring through the window. I could see that bastard son of a dog tracing around the couch as if he was as innocent as a fly. I spit at his plastic nature, his fake being. It disgusts me to see a wild, violent barbarian acting like a civilized being.

I saved and conserved my energy, reexamined my alertness, ready to strike him like a pawn on the chest board as soon as he makes he first move. But still, that horrible sight, I couldn't get it out of my head.

_Flashback-_

_I stood by a branch of a tree inside a dense forest while I watched a huge scuffle between three squirrels against one chipmunk. I eyed them for the most minute as they startled to circle around like a mountain lion against a hyena. It's a three against one, three muscular squirrels against one violent chipmunk. And yes, you can guess, it was Aaron. His 'mate' stood behind the death circle, either secretly wishing for her tormentor to lose._

_"I told you, this territory's ours. You wanna get it? You're gonna have to get past us first." One of the squirrels issued a challenge._

_The chipmunk snapped his neck to the sides, popping his knuckles and getting ready for a fight. He gave them a violent grin "Hahaha, this is gonna be fun." Aaron unsheathed his long and sharp claws and grinned at them deeper "Come at me, then." He challenged._

_One of the squirrels growled "Argh! I've had enough of this character. This won't take long."_

_The squirrel jumped up with his unsheathed claws, lunging at Aaron. But the chipmunk, on the other hand, studied his movements carefully. He stepped aside, dodging the squirrel's blow, going straight past him. Once the squirrel had his back, Aaron grabbed him from the back of the neck and threw him on the ground. With that, he raised his claws up in the air and slashed across his stomach. It nearly made me throw up to see all of the living guts spilled out mixed with blood in one slash._

_The squirrel lost his consciousness, apparently, his never going to get up. Aaron, then, turned to the rest "Come on, who's next?" He issued another challenge. _

_But little did he know, one squirrel sneaked up behind him, gave him a tap on the shoulder. As soon as Aaron turned around, he was greeted by a large blow on the face, knocking him from the ground._

_"Well, I guess I'm next." The squirrel said, caressing his knuckle "You're lucky I didn't use my claw."_

_Aaron regained his balance, stood up and rubbed the blown area. It wasn't that bad "No one hits me on the face, punk. You're lucky I got my back turned."_

_Both figure stanced up in arm's length, ready to hit any minute. But as clever as that Aaron was, he didn't go for it. But he used his foot to kick on the ground, sending pounds of dust travelling into the squirrel's face, blinding him._

_Taking this opportunity, Aaron pushed him against a tree and stabbed him on the stomach using his bloody claws. I could see that squirrel's quick death with a wide eye. Another horrible sight, but it wasn't in my nature to attack without being harmed, so there's not much I can do._

_Aaron took steps backwards from the dead body, unsheathing his claws from the squirrel's stomach and leaving drops of blood dripping from it. Neck twist, he turned around to face the other squirrel, now shaking in fear._

_"Al- alright, y- you win. T- take everything." He cried in fear._

_As the squirrel turned to run away, the violent chipmunk ran up to him and lunged on his back, tackling him on the ground "Don't start what you can't finish, punk!" He said as he began to scratch him on the back several times._

_"AAAHHH! SSTOOPPP!" The squirrel cried and pleaded as his back was scarred with thousands of scratches "HELP!" He cried out._

_"What's going on here?" A certain voice called out, ceasing Aaron from his scratches. The trees, the branches, multiple squirrels, an army ganged up and stared at one scene._

_"No, please help me!" The attacked squirrel cried out._

_One squirrel saw this and glared at the attacker "Hey! That's my brother!"_

_"GET HIM!"_

_Squirrels from all directions jumped out of their position and charged at their unwanted guest. As man as Aaron was, I'd like to see him take on all of them, but he didn't. But instead, he ran away from the horde, out of the forest with his 'mate' closing up behind him._

_And that's where I came up. I knew he was going to look for another place, so I flew up and followed them. I trailed them for days, they were sleeping off on grasses, roads, dirt, until I tracked them all over to the Seville household. That's when I knew, I couldn't just simply leave him alone._

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

_**If majority gives me a negative review on the first four chapters, I'll stop. Anyways, how'd you like Stanley's story? Ha, that works on two levels. I'm Joe Stanley,.. so Stanley and Stanley,... haha. But anyways, how'd you like it? Leave it through the review.**  
_

_**Just to let you know, I honestly had Hilsy's permission. **_


	2. Author's note to flamer Ihateyourstory

**Author's note...**

**Please close your friggin' door and please, if you're innocent, and have never flamed people, do not read this...**

* * *

**_DEAR, I HATE YOUR STORY (GUEST REVIEWER) (Deleted review)_  
**

**_YOU HAVE FUCKING REVIEWED AND FUCKING FLAMED ME THRICE, AND I SAY, THAT'S FUCKING ENOUGH!_**

**_FOR THE FUCKING LAST TIME, IF YOU THINK MY STORIES ARE PLAGIARIZED, THEN SUCK AT MY  
_**

**_WORDS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_**

**_I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE SPRING BREAK AND I HONESTLY HAVE HILSY'S PERMISSION TO CONTINUE_**

**_THIS STORY!  
_**

**_SO, IF ALL YOU'RE PURPOSE ON FANFICTION IS JUST FUCKING FLAME PEOPLE, I SAY  
_**

**_GO TO HELL, PRICK!_**

**_YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO! _**

**_DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE I GET THESE FUCKING IDEAS? IT'S FANFICTION,_**

**_UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION, BITCH!_**

**_AND DO YOU EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHY I'M CONTINUING HILSY'S STORY? DID YOU EVEN FUCKING READ THE LAST CHAPTER, MEATHEAD?_**

**_PAY FUCKING ATTENTION, FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE WAS WHAT SHE SAID!_**

**_IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING, THEN YOU'RE WASTING FUCKING MINUTES OF YOU'RE LIFE WRITING POINTLESS FLAMES!_**

**_OH, YEAH, I GET SOME OF MY IDEAS FROM YOUR MOTHER EVERY TIME I'D GIVE HER A FUCKING BEATING, PUNK!_**

**_IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO QUIT JUST BECAUSE OF YOU, SORT YOUR FUCKING LIFE OUT, MATE!_**

**_STOP TRYING TO STOP ME FROM WRITING STORIES BY GETTING ALL THE OTHER READER TO YOUR SIDE. IF YOU STILL THINK MY STORIES ARE PLAGIARIZED,_**

**_YOU CAN SUCK MY FUCKING DICK, YOU RACIST PIECE OF SHIT!_**

**_I'M GOING TO SAY THIS AGAIN, JUST BECAUSE I'M A FILIPINO, IT DOESN'T MEAN I SUCK IN ENGLISH, AND WRITING STORIES AND I HAVE TO CONSULT OTHER WEBSITES!_**


	3. He's after them

**Thanks, guys. You're support,... I love it. I honestly have Hilsy's permission. You could even go ahead and ask her. Oh, and Chipmunkfan1001 and cheekychipmonkey = Thanks, that meant a lot. But you should try reading the first chapter which is in Hilsy's story. **

* * *

It was nearly dusk, late afternoon around 5:00pm and with a madman in weak chains inside the house, hours and moments weren't as peaceful as it used to be. Aaron - the chipmunks' father, or what he used to be. Everyone, on their spare time and privacy would huddle up in a circle in Dave's room to formulate a scheme that would acknowledge the quick disappearance of the chipmunks' biological father and the retrieval of their battered mother.

This time was one of those times. Dave had the two guests occupied while the chipmunks and the chipettes gathered and regrouped inside Dave's room in privacy, doing as simple as making a plan. But making a plan to get rid of a hard bastard who had done more than five crimes in a week during their past.

Feeling safe and secured from the eyes and ears of their biological father, Simon spoke up first.

"So, any bright ideas?" Simon looked around the circle they were huddled up in, but unluckily, everyone shook their heads in disagreement.

"Why don't we just let Stanley tear his guts out? The big guy's up here for a reason, and I don't think it's for a mere visit." Suggested Alvin as he placed his paws inside the pockets of his sweater.

"We can't. I don't think we can talk him to it. Birds of prey are called birds of prey for a reason. They don't attack anyone unless being attacked first, or unless they see the creature as a possible prey." Simon stated in a matter of fact.

"Or, we could just ask him to leave. He doesn't own this territory, anyways." Theodore suggested a simple one.

"Then he'll leave with mum. We're trying to get rid of Aaron, and save her." Simon, again, stated in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, it's not like YOU have any better idea, smart guy." Challenged Alvin, pointing teasingly at his blue sweatered brother.

"I don't, to be honest. It's not like we could take him at once. Dave barely managed to contain him when they fought off." Simon replied.

Alvin sighed like a cough as he old his eyes and hopelessly laid down directly on his back "Well, any more ideas?"

"I don't know, not now at least." He answered "Girls?" He called out to the chipettes on the other side of Dave's bed.

"No clue, Simon." Answered Jeanette as she shook her head in negation.

Simon sighed disappointingly as he turned back to his brothers. If there was no plan, violence had to be the last resort. But before that, the girls' security should be double checked, especially Eleanor "If we can't do anything for the moment, then we're going to have to keep the girls away from Aaron." He suggested as he turned to his little brother "And Theodore, you know what to do." He told him. Just because there's a killer inside their house, it doesn't mean they could be deprived of surprise and happiness.

"Right. But until then, we have to keep the girls away from him as possible. Who knows when he'll strike, or what he's capable of, especially to girls." He told them informatically before turning back to his little brother "And Theodore, you'll have to act as if Eleanor's been claimed whenever he's around." He instructed.

Theodore nodded in agreement and turned to look at Eleanor, talking with her sisters on the other side of the bed. Seeing her smile, he knew that he didn't want anyone to ruin it.

"Alright." Theodore fully agreed.

**AATCAATCAATC**

**Dave's point of view...**

The others were in my room starting a scheme to get rid of this bastard standing at the other side of the couch. I told Alvin I'd keep them occupied while they get busy with the plans, so I sat here, talking to them about random things that would keep their minds off of things.

"So, Dave." That voice called out to me. Ever since I've heard that, there's something about it which I never liked. A rough voice which tells he'd been growling too much ever since he stepped foot into this world. I raised an eyebrow and faced the owner of that dreadful tone "How'd you and my sons meet each other?" He asked me.

'It's not like you even care.' I thought to myself "They sneaked into my house, Alvin nearly killed me with a jar of popcorns." I told them half jokingly.

That Aaron gave a boisterous chuckle "As I've thought. Those three could be real troublemakers when left alone."

'You left them alone and they became troublemakers, you ignorant ass.' I thought rebelliously.

"Well, it's a good thing you raised them into fine gentlemen. I have to say, the girls are very lucky to have such caring mates, and for Eleanor to be courted by sweet, little Theodore." Vinny smiled as she told me, but her smile didn't last long.

I knew what she said was the complete opposite of her unfortunate mateship experience. She looked down and stared at her fingers, her smile melting quickly. I felt sorry for her, all those 15 years of torture and torment by her own mate. It was unjust, unloving, unforgivable. I don't have a girl... at least I have Claire, but I can tell Aaron has no sense on how to treat a lady.

"I raised them as my own. They told me that you were hippies and left early to join a commune." I chuckled at the irony. I mean, a hippy? A guy wishing for peace but beats his own mate, not to mention his own sons.

But seeing them not smiling, just looked at me as if I said something, it felt a bit awkward, so I stopped.

It took another moment of silence before Vinny spoke up again "Speaking of the boys, where are they anyways? And their mates?" She asked.

I'm glad I had Alvin's genes. That little bugger gave me his quick thinking reflexes "Uh, they're in the room. A little bonding time with the girls." I answered.

"Oh, so we better not ruin their mood then." Aaron said innocently. Plastic innocence!

'It's not like you even care about them. Harm them once, I WILL get you.' I thought angrily.

**AATCAATCAATC**

**Thursday...**

It's afternoon 3:00AM, just six more days before the full moon. Theodore have been courting Eleanor more and more passionately, showering a green clad chipette with love and respect. For Theodore, this struck two birds in one stone. He had the chance to show more love towards Eleanor, and at the same time, giving Aaron the word that she was already Theodore's mate.

They were outside the house, leaning against the big oak tree Dave used for his training. There, a nuzzling session was on-going between them. Theodore had his arms around her all the time, it never left ever since Aaron came up. Love struck rains of arrows upon them as they engulfed each other's face with several nuzzles.

"Theodore, why'd you become a more sweeter all of the sudden?" Eleanor asked her curiously. It's not like she's annoyed, no. She loves being occupied by him, giving him love all the way every minute, but she just turned curious.

''I just want to show you that I really love you. And to show Aaron that you're mine." Answered Theodore.

Eleanor couldn't help but bury her cheeks on his shoulder before giving out a contented sigh "I know that you love me. Aaron has to know that I'm always for you." She assured.

They held each other in that position, sticking to each other like a love velcro, not letting go any soon. It was only unexpected for them to feel a presence of someone watching them. It wasn't in a harmful way, but as they looked up, they saw the gorgeous bald eagle standing on a branch of the tree they were under, smiling upon them.

"Hey, Stanley." Greeted Eleanor as he saw the eagle's figure.

"What's up, big guy? You could have at least told us you were here." Theodore greeted with a smile.

The bald eagle screeched and flapped his wings as he looked down upon them with a thought 'Young love. One of the best gifts Love has to offer. Don't worry, my friend, I'll make sure you don't get ripped apart. You will have her as a mate in peace.' Stanley thought.

And like a prophet in shape of a bird, he flapped his wings down, lifted himself off the ground as he flew off, giving the couple their privacy.

The green clad couple watched as their friend flew and traced circles in the sky, screeching and eagle screech. "We taught him well. He's flying like the clouds, he's really happy." Theodore muttered.

''He only comes at the most unfortunate situation. I don't think this is an exception. He must've came here for Aaron, don't you think?" Eleanor tagged him.

"I hope so. Otherwise, we'll have to take on him by ourselves." Theodore answered.

_**AATCAATCAATC**_

**Dave's POV**

I can say that Aaron's looking for a new territory. But what I fear the most is, he's getting comfortable in my house, and it's only a matter of time before he takes us down and claim it as his own.

_Flashback-_

_I went inside the kitchen for a glass of water. I was getting a bit thirsty, if you don't ask. As I stepped foot inside the dining room, I was greeted by an unexpected chipmunk, who I thought was in the living room with his mate -Aaron!_

_I could say that he was looking around, admiring the structure. He gazed upon the ceilings, turning around 360 degrees over and over again as if his mind dozed off leaving him in an insane state._

_"Ahem." I cleared my throat._

_He snapped and flick his tail in response as he turned his back and met my sight. He gave me a smile, in which, I didn't admire. There was something about his smile which seemed so fake._

_"Hey, Dave." He greeted._

_"Hey, Aaron." I greeted coldly "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He had no right to sneak in without my permission, especially because this is my territory, not his'._

_"Just looking around. You have a nice home, Dave." I didn't know whether to be feeling complimented, or suspicious. Like I said, he's been looking for a new territory for weeks, and what if he's getting a bit comfortable here then claim it as his own._

_I gave a mental frown "Thanks, Aaron."_

_I started walking past him towards the glass racks. But as soon as I walked past him, something he said made me stop._

_"You're daughters are so beautiful. You must have a beautiful mate too, am I right?"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned around and looked at him with a frown "Like the boys, I raised them as one of my own. Please, don't even think of stepping foot in their personal space, they're taken." I assured._

_With that, I left and grabbed a quick glass of water. I didn't hear from him anymore. As I looked back, he wasn't there anymore._

_'I have to warn the boys. I think he's after the chipettes.' I thought to myself._

_End of flashback-_

* * *

**_So, that's the wrap. Hey, I may not be Hilsy, I may not write as good as her, but the drawing request is still up and runnin'. _**

**_P.S. If there's something that you don't like, PM me so I may rewrite and reedit the chapter._**


	4. Just a favor, courtship

**I had a thinking of writing a new pair. So, if this annoys you, please tell me so that I may re-edit and replace the chapter.**

**You'll get it, maybe.**

**Chapter 26: Just a favor, courtship.**

**Dave's point of view**

I called the everyone of them, the chipmunks and their mates for a private conversation after what I heard from that dreadful voice **_-_**

**_"You're daughters are beautiful. You must have a beautiful mate too, am I right?"_**

I couldn't get it out of me, fearing that he might be after the chipettes. I can't and won't let that happen, neither will I have him take one step anymore closer to them. Who knows what he could do. After hearing about Vinny's hellish mateship with Aaron, I couldn't bring the girls to be anymore, not even an inch close to them, fearing what he might do to chipettes as beautiful as they are, not to mention Eleanor who hasn't been claimed yet.

I gathered the boys to a circle, leaving the girls out of it. What I'm about to say might give them a scare, so I decided to keep it secret to them, just inviting them over to keep them away from that dirty minded bastard. The boys looked at me with curiosity in their faces, gathering them here in such unexpected time.

"So, what is it you'd like to talk about, Dave?" Alvin broke up the silence and spoke.

I looked at him seriously "I've got a bad news. It's about Aaron." I told them.

"Wh-why? Did he make his move?" Simon asked me with a little fear in his voice.

I shook my head in negation "No, not yet. But I think he's planning on taking this place as his territory." I told them.

"What!" Both Simon and Alvin gasped in horror, while Theodore turned frozen as ice "H- he wouldn't." Simon mumbled.

I nodded in disappointment and disbelief "Unfortunately, I think he is. I don't know if it's just me, but I think he's getting a bit too comfortable around here. It's only a matter of time before he gets too comfortable and claim this place as his own." I replied. But then, turned another thought that I remembered "But that's not all" I continued.

The boys looked at me with more curiosity and a hint of fear "What is it?" Alvin asked me.

"I- I think he's after the chipettes." I said those words, stating them truthfully and sending the boys into quite a shock.

"WHAT! Oh, no, Dave, please tell me that's not true." Theodore exclaimed and asked me with a huge scare in his voice. I understand, he's worried about Eleanor. Being the only chipette who's still a virgin, Aaron might see her in a different perspective and attack her first.

"Don't worry, that's just my hypothesis. I talked to him back at the kitchen a few hours ago. We were talking about the house, admiring the whole structure. That's when I theorized that he wanted to take over. But then, I started to walk out, then he starting talking about the girls. Hows beautiful and attractive they were to him. That's why I gathered you guys here and warn you." I told. Knowing the veracity of my instincts, I trusted it and decided to tell them the theory.

"Oh, no. W- what if he'll go with Eleanor? I- I mean, I can't allow her to even get close to him, but what if he starts going out of control and attack us? I- I'm afraid if I can't be strong enough to protect her." Theodore doubted his own strength and capability. I didn't worry much, seeing his love and protection for Eleanor, his instincts would probably just kick in and tell him what to do. At least,...

"Don't worry, Theo. Knowing the veracity of Dave's instincts, we still don't know if it's true or not. And besides, you have us. We'll help you if ever he goes mad." Simon comforted him.

I nodded at them "Good. There's only six more days before the full moon. Until then, Theodore, I want you to keep Eleanor by your side. No matter what happens, do not, and never leave her alone for any reason." I instructed.

"Dave's right. Simon, Theodore, whatever you do, even for a simple reason, do not let the girls out of your sight. Taken or not, Aaron will go for anyone, including Brittany and Jeanette. I won't let that happen. In the meantime, we really should start planning harder on how to get rid of him as soon and safe as possible." Alvin suggested and instructed sternly and maturely.

**AATCAATCAATC**

**Third person**

A few minutes after the conversation. The chipettes weren't told not to listen, neither they were told to listen, but they were instructed to come for protection against and from the chipmunk's sadistic biological father. The chipmunks took their chipette's paw with a smile that showed a little too much worry, in which, worried the chipettes also.

Alvin and Brittany walked paw in paw towards the door outside Dave's room. The pink clad could tell through the atmosphere and how Alvin was holding her paw more tightly than before, that something was wrong. She couldn't help but get a bit curious. She looked at her mate's face before taking in a deep breathe and asked him "Alvin, is anything wrong?"

As if being snapped from a thought, the chipmunk shook his head to reality and looked at her "What? Nothing, everything's fine, beside Aaron's presence." He answered her as they walked along the hallway outside the room.

Brittany, for a minute, wasn't move by his words, but then gave him a smile and bought it "Oh, okay. As long as you're sure."

As for the rest of the chipettes, they asked the same to their partner, but receiving an answer quite similar to Alvin's. Eleanor and Jeanette's reaction were no different from Brittany. They both trusted their partners as much as they trust their own sisters, so they bought it, the things the boys said.

Each chipmunk with their respective chipettes walked their way back to the living room, back to the couch, to be particular. Hopping up on the sofa, they were greeted by their unwanted guest and the chipmunk's battered mother.

''Hey, fellas, where'd you guys run off to?" Aaron greeted with another fake smile.

Little did he know, that no one knew nothing about innocent smirk. Everyone knew everything behind that piece of a plastic smile. The chipmunks wanted to frown and wrinkle their noses at his lying and fake grin that always wanted to make them punch his face in anger. But not wanting to arouse suspicion, they kept their facial expressions casual.

"Nothing, Aaron. Just a little bonding time with my kids." Dave answered him, at the same time, holding the urge to punch the chipmunk wearing a phony smile.

With nothing else needed to say, receiving a nod from Aaron, he nodded back and laid himself down comfortably on the couch. He stared off at space, eyesight being glued to one direction like a fly getting stuck on a fly paper. The T.V. was on, but no one else wanted to watch it anyway yet, it remained on for the purpose of having a background noise to soothe the boring atmosphere.

As he stared off at one direction thinking of randoms things as usual, he couldn't help but get this eerie feeling that someone was watching him. He tried to shrug it off and continued at what he was doing, but still, the feeling of being watched returned like a song getting stuck in his head. After a few moments, he had enough. He unglued and removed his eyes from the space and looked at his left side as quick as a lightning.

Sure enough, someone was looking at him. But that certain chipette took a small gasp with a widened eye and looked away, covering her face with eyes with her bangs. Vinny.

Dave couldn't help but see a little small smile on her lips. But he shrugged it off, and with nothing else needed to do, he stared back at space and thought about random things again, until suddenly, the thought went slowly to Vinny. The chipmunk's mother. Yes, he admits that she was a little beautiful, but for crying out loud, she's Aaron's mate, and the chipmunk's mother. Dave had a girlfriend a few years ago, Claire, but they broke up, twice. They've been having an on and off relationship even before he met Alvin and his brothers. That's until a few years later, they decided to break up.

But after a few more moments, that eerie feeling started to go back to him again. He stared back at Vinny's direction, and for sure, she was staring at him again. But with the same reaction, she felt alarmed and looked away.

Beside the chipmunk's mother, sat the blue clad chipmunk, noticing her mother's actions. With one look at her, it wasn't hard for him to realize what she was really doing. Vinny took plenty of glances with a smile on her face towards Dave while he wasn't looking. The bespectacled, then looked at his adoptive father, who turned his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't hard for Simon to feel his mother's reaction as soon as Dave took a glance at her. He looked and took glances towards Dave, then back at Vinny, then towards Dave again, and so on...

Simon gave himself a smile of realization. He scooted closer to his mother and tapped her shoulder. Vinny looked at him and smiled "What is it, Simon?" she asked.

"Mom, between you and me. You like him don't you?" He asked teasingly, talking softly and not wanting to let his abusive father hear.

"Of course I do. He's very kind, he even let us stay in his own home." Vinny didn't really comprehend.

"No, not that. I mean, do you really like him? I mean, as in like - like him?" Simon clarified.

Vinny raised an eyebrow in refusal of belief "What? N- no, no. I mean, I love your dad-" She paused right there. She knew what she said wasn't true, every word.

Simon placed a paw on her shoulder "Mom, don't tell me that you still love that bastard after what he did to you. I know what he did mom, to you, every single detail I can't forget." He cursed his own father and stated.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that, Simon. But I can admit, David is a really nice guy, and strong too." He said, looking at Dave's chipmunk figure and admiring him, getting lost at the sight of him "I saw the way how he won the fight between him and your dad. I have to say, I was a little smitten by his strength." He looked back at Simon with stern eyes "Don't tell your father I said that."

Simon chuckled a bit "Don't worry, mom, I won't. I can see that you're just having a simple crush on him." He assured, receiving a nod of affirmation from his mother.

"I've been seeing the Aaron's been treating you ever since we were kids. I have to say, he may have his pride, but he's gone way too far. He shouldn't be your mate, mom. Why didn't you take my advice and left him while you had the chance?" He asked.

"Because he'll kill me, and then you and your brothers. I didn't want to let that happen." She answered.

"We could'v wished to be killed than to live a living hell, mom. You have to break out of his chains and start to live free." He suggested, more like commanded. He couldn't stand the way Aaron had been treating her mother, giving her a life of torture for 15 years.

"No, I can't. He'll kill you and your brothers, and maybe even go after your mates." She replied with a hint of fear.

"He won't, mom. There's more of us, and one of him. He'll think twice before taking us all on, especially when we have Stanley and Dave." Simon gave her a smile before looking at his father figure "Come to think of it, mom, I think he's the perfect one for you. We're the ones who followed his footsteps and he turned us to what we are right now." He stated.

"I don't know, Simon. I mean, I like him, to be honest." Vinny stated truthfully.

"Then, go get him." Simon instructed.

Her mother shook her head in disagreement "Aaron won't approve that, Simon. He took the vow of commitment, like everyone else. I did the same." She replied.

"Yes, mom, he took the vow of commitment. But the question is, did he live through those vows? Does he even loves you?" He asked.

Vinny couldn't answer. She froze up as realization waved up to her like drowning in a sea of truth. It took longer than 15 years for her to realize? Aaron never did love her, didn't he? Beating her up, her children, nearly killing his own child, he never really did live through those vows. Her mind felt trapped in realization. In fact, in all her 15 years, she felt betrayed. Aaron still gave her a few nuzzles and hugs, but the truth is, they were all lies.

"You see, mom? Ever since we were kids, you kept telling us that he loves us. And then the next day, he pushed Theodore out of the tree. How is that love?" Simon told her "A few years since you've left, Dave raised us to be perfect beings. Better than to live your life through crimes like Aaron. Dave's the perfect mate for you, mom. You should leave Aaron now before he tightens his chains on you." He added.

Vinny was still lost in her thoughts. All she could do was listen to what her son was saying, giving hesitant and reluctant nods of affirmations for every fact he stated.

**AATCAATCAATC**

**Friday, around 2:00 AM**

**Dave's POV**

I'm on my bed, lying down and facing the ceiling. I'm actually trying to think of a plan to get rid of Aaron. I can't sleep, so I stayed awake, thinking. So, let's see. Aaron's as smart as he's strong, he's abusive, we have to try and get him from getting any closer towards the girls, get rid of him, and rescue Vinny... Vinny. Just why in the world was she staring at me like that? Maybe I just have that kind of effect on ladies, right?

"Hey, Dave." I heard a voice calling out to me, sounding like Simon.

I sat up and looked towards my door, which I didn't close. Simon stood there casually, probably here for something I want to talk about.

"Come in, Si." I gestured him to come inside.

Taking the permission, he stepped inside the room and walked closer towards my bed. Hopping on top of it, he sat down beside me.

"What is it, Simon?" I asked.

"Nothing,... I - uhh,... just have a favor to ask you. Just a little favor." He asked me.

I nodded "Well, okay. What?" I asked.

"It's just that,... um, I was wondering..." He to prolong his sentence, I take it he's going to say something I'm not going to like.

"Come on, Simon, say it." I said frustratedly.

He scratched the back of his head "I was just wondering if you could,... um,... you know,... court my mom for while?" He told.

My jaw instantly dropped and my whole body froze up as he asked me. He wants me to court Vinny? What the heck? I mean, he wants me to court their mom? Aaron's mate? Just by saying that, I could already picture myself in my coffin off for funeral. Well, I can admit that she's a little attractive, but come on! I can't date someone who's already married,... uh,.. I mean mated.

"What? No, Simon, absolutely not." I disagreed, waving my paws in negation.

"Come on, Dave. My mom has a little crush on you, and it would mean a lot if he'd get herself away from Aaron for at least a few hours." He detailed.

Vinny has a crush on me? That must've been why she was looking at me. But still, I can't do that! Aaron would skin me alive. Not that I respect him or anything, but I still don't have any right to court someone who already has a mate.

"Simon, she already has a mate. I don't even think that's allowed. It's like getting on a date with a married woman!" I said.

"Dave, in case you didn't know - Marriage is different from mateship. Marriage is being locked in devotion forever, and you have to go through certain kinds of hardships to break it. Mateship, on the other hand, is free and lawless, away from human influence and rights. You can unlock that devotion anytime you want, but only if you find unfaithfulness towards your mate. And so far, Aaron's been more than just untrustworthy, and unjust. You can't expect anyone to have faith in him." Simon explained me, every single detail. My mind absorbed those words like a sponge.

Even with his detailed explanation, finding the verisimilitude of his words, I still couldn't bring myself to do that. I mean, I can admit that she's quite attractive, but I still can't. Though, there is a part of me that tells me to do it, do to the fact that she need times away from Aaron, and she's... nice.

"I don't know, Simon. If Aaron would see us, he'd go berserk." I said.

"Don't worry, he won't. Just sneak up on her behind his back, and he won't notice." He advised, as if I was really going do it. I didn't answer and just stared at him blankly "Come on, Dave. It would really be a big joy for us to see her happy again, away from Aaron. Please, Dave. It's just a little favor just to see her smiling again." He convinced me, pulling me to agree like an invisible force sucking me in towards a portal.

I sat down, thinking. It was hard for one part to tell me to do it, and the other part telling me the complete opposite. I couldn't bring myself to a direct answer, so I mentally counted my fingers with a no or yes to ten. I counted to ten with my fingers, thinking yes or no with the numbers. Finally, when I reached to ten, the answer was, unfortunately,... yes.

Convinced by fate, luck, and Simon, I brought myself to the answer "Simon, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I'd do anything to see her happy, Dave. I think you can make that happen. It's just only until we get rid of Aaron." He answered me.

With that, encourage by the second and last part, I gave him a nod. I'm a bit hesitant, but I think I can fit sooner "Alright, Simon. But it's only for you guys, and to rip Aaron off, AND,... because I also feel a bit sorry for her. It's not that I like her, alright?" I raised myself in state of defense.

"Alright, whatever you say." He said. I could have sworn I heard him chuckling teasingly at me.

**AATCAATCAATC**

**Third person**

In the morning, Friday, around 10AM, Dave woke up to a sun shining on his face. His eyes slowly fluttered open, heavy and drowsy lips broke open to a yawn as he got up and stretched like a dog. He shook his drowsiness off like water on his fur as his instincts and memories slowly turned active. Snapping and popping his knuckles, popping the muscles and bones on his neck.

Slowly, he thought back to Simon's favor about several hours ago. With the given answer of yes, he knew there was another planning to do. He had to court Vinny while Aaron has his back turned, and that was a bit easier than trying to get rid of him. He and Simon agreed that the chipmunks and chipettes would take over and think of a plan to get rid of Aaron, while he had to keep him busy and make their mom happy at the same time.

Hopping out of the bed and walking slowly and drowsily on his hind legs towards the living room, he sighted Vinny sitting on the couch with the rest of the chipmunks and the chipettes, and luckily but strangely, no Aaron. This made him wonder.

As he hopped up on top of the couch, he stepped up towards them and asked "Hey, has anyone seen Aaron?"

"Oh, not to worry about, Dave. He just went outside for some fresh air." Unexpectedly, Vinny answered him.

He felt a bit awkward at what he was about to do, so he scratched the back of his head with a smile and gave her an "Okay".

After a few moments of thinking, assuring that Aaron wasn't watching, he nervously turned his head to Vinny. Then again, he realized that SHE was looking at him. But as soon as she saw his glance, she awkwardly looked away quickly.

Thinking of this as a signal, he gave himself a sign, preparing himself for an awkward situation as he stood up and approached her. Slowly walking up towards Vinny, she noticed his presence and looked at him awkwardly.

"What's wrong, Dave?" She asked her.

Dave felt that awkward atmosphere coming around like a gust of wind "Uh,.. n- nothing. Everything's fine." He assured her "Uh, but Vinny. C- could you come with me for a minute?" Dave asked.

"W-why?" She asked him, feeling awkward around him and the situation.

"It's,... I want to talk to you for a minute." He answered, stretching out his paw for her.

Vinny, in an inelegant position, looked at his paw with a heating-up figure. She started to feel a slight drop of sweat on her forehead as she hesitantly too his paw and pulled herself up. Finally on her hind legs, she followed Dave, not knowing where they're going, nor what for. Until a few more walking, Dave led him to a room, which was clearly his room.

There, he closed the door, letting them have a bit of privacy.

"What is it you'd like to talk about, Dave?" She asked him curiously.

Dave faced her with a smile that hid the awkwardness on his face. He started to make his move.

"Look, I know that you have Aaron as your mate. But I... I can feel, that you're not really entirely happy of being with him. Am I right?" Dave told her.

"W-what? What makes you say that?" Vinny asked coyly.

"I know about it. He doesn't do you any good, doesn't he? I can see that through the scratch on your eye." He told. Half lying to the fact that the boys told him about it. But he couldn't say that the chipmunks were the one who told him of her unfortunate mateship.

Vinny heard those words, slowly gulped and placed a paw over her scar on her glowing eyes, hidden behind her blond bangs "H-how'd you know?" She asked timidly.

"I can see that way you're acting around him. It looked as if you were afraid of him. It wasn't like the atmosphere I felt between Simon and Jeanette, or Alvin and Brittany. Then, I realized what the problem was as soon as I saw your scar." Dave explained.

Vinny felt somewhat unhappy, bringing her back to the time when she experienced one the horrible pains of her life, given to her by her own mate. She looked away from him and covered her scratch with her bangs "I'm sorry, Dave. I don't really want to talk about it. What do you want from me?" She asked.

Dave took her words to his ear as he walked closer to her "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I had a horrible romance in my life too, but it passed. But what I just want to say is, I really feel bad about what Aaron did. All those fifteen years living tormented by your own mate." He told her truthfully.

"Where are you going with this, Dave?" Vinny asked with nervousness and curiosity, together with a bit of inelegance.

Dave gave her a warm smile, trying to infatuate her. Walking up closer towards her, he took one paw from her as he knelt down in front of her and looked at her glistening eyes.

Vinny started to get very nervous, seeing Dave kneeling down. This was, thought by her, not possible, unexpected, sudden as she thought this action only meant one thing - favor and courtship. Her eyes widened at the sight of his beady eyes. Being in a state of shock, she couldn't help but ask "Dave, what are you doing?"

"As I said, I'm sorry you had to live a life like this. But please, I can make you happy as much as I can - would you give me the honor to court you, Vinny?" Dave answered.

Vinny's eyes widened into two golf balls, her lungs took in a quite amount of air as she took in a gasp of air, she felt her body freezing up and her heart trembled to a quite sum amount of beats. She couldn't say a word that would sound stupendous in adjacent to the situation, but her mind was full of words that took a hard time to arrange before making up a complete sentence.

"Court me?" She asked nervously.

Dave felt himself sweating up a rain, his body heated like a thousand volcanoes. Honestly, this is one of the most awkward things he ever did since highschool.

"Yes, court you. I never liked to see someone like you unhappy. I may not be perfect, but if you give me the chance, I'll make you happy all the way." He answered.

Vinny couldn't believe it. She was simply,... just simply smitten by his strength when they were having a beatdown with Aaron, but there was something about this chipmunk that told her that there was more to him than his strength. But still, she still has her mate and remembering him brought her to a road of decisions. Either to live a life of torture forever, or steer away from the painful path and find happiness with Dave.

"B-but, what about Aaron? He's still my mate, and I'm still his'." Vinny asked.

"He really doesn't have to know. His unjust actions towards you have gone far enough, and it's only fitting that you should hit him back. You can't be devoted to someone who is abusive, especially to you and your children." Dave replied.

Vinny heard and thought to the world 'children'. Yes, Aaron has been abusive to them, nearly killing Theodore, giving Simon an impaired vision, she couldn't let him do that again. Maybe, a chance to keep those things from happening, Dave's protection for them would be needed. He already raised him as his own child, he would most likely protect them, but she also needed someone to protect her, not beat her up like what Aaron usually does.

With a wide sigh, she closed her eyes and came in to a decision. "Aaron is no longer loves me, and never has. Everyday, I survived through every action he controlled me through. I kept fifteen years thinking that he loves me, and was just trying to show his dominance. But inside, thanks to Simon, I realized what he really wanted to do. He wanted to control me through force and not love. Dave, you have to prove yourself that you can protect, and truly love me and my children, only then will I find the courage to leave Aaron and become yours."

Dave, to be honest, wasn't really planning on making her his mate. It was only to make her happy and let her experience an essence of freedom without a mate again. But still, Dave didn't complain.

He looked through her sparkling eyes, her body unmoved to keep a prideful posture. "I already love your children. I have raised them throughout these years while you were away. But now, they're not as happy to see you with him, and I thought it would be a help to them if I could make you happy again." Dave said.

"Then, Dave. For that reason, I permit your courtship." Vinny permitted.

_**AATCAATCAATC**_

The chipmunks were curious about what Dave wanted with their mother as he left with her, taking her to his room privately. Alvin and Theodore and their partners were getting quite curious about it, but Simon told them not to bother. Aaron still wasn't back, but they didn't worry nor wonder, wishing that Stanley already grabbed him with him claws and ate him.

Later, they heard the door from Dave's room giving a click and a squeak, being opened slowly. The chipmunks and Chipettes looked towards the direction, and through the door, emerged a chipmunk and a chipette. Clearly this were Vinny and Dave, but the clear strangeness between them that everyone notice was both of their paws being clutch together with their tails caressing one another as they walked towards the couch.

Alvin couldn't bare his curiosity any longer and started to ask "Hey, is it just me, or are they holding each other's paws?"

"No, their dancing." Simon replied with sarcasm "Of course they are."

The others looked at him with suspicion like wolves hungry for an answer "You know about this?" Theodore asked.

Simon gave them an assuring smile "I kind of asked Dave to court mom for a while. Just to let her feel the other side of mateship. The opposite of her experience."

"What? Did you know, if Aaron knows about this, we're all chipmunk soups. What were you thinking, Simon?" Alvin scolded.

"Thinking of making mom happy. She's been living a hell for fifteen years, and I say that there has to be a break from it. And this is it." Simon replied.

"Yeah, lighten up, Alvin. I think she's happy about it, look." Brittany said and pointed towards Vinny.

As the two chipmunks walked towards the couch, Vinny took a look at Dave's face, having a contented smile on her face as she gazed upon his eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the short ending. I'll re-edit it tomorrow. It's Thursday tomorrow, and I still have school.**

**Now, I have two questions: I mentioned a famous European band somewhere in this story. You might think they're gays, but only two members are. The rest are straight guys.**

**Second question: Tell me what you think. Do you hate the new pairing? Dave and Vinny? Hilsy presented me the rest of her plot, and gave me a clue about it.**


	5. Unexpected

_**Chapter 27**_

Six days have passed quickly. Not much of the good things happened in these past days, since Dave's courtship to Vinny. The chipette has finally begun to show trust towards her suitor. And at the same time, Dave has started to show more and more affection towards the chipmunk's biological mother. Being courted by someone worthy enough to stand against Aaron made chipette find joy behind all the torments given to her by the hellhound called her mate.

Those two showed more affection towards each other, and they even started nuzzling behind Aaron's back. Either he wouldn't be present, or he was just to busy to notice.

The sixth day, Wednesday, the night of the full moon has finally come. In a particular room, a green clad chipmunk was woken up from the sweet and tight bonds of slumber by the radiant rays of the orbital sun. Slowly regaining his vision from the temporary curse of drowsiness, came to view, an elegant green clad chipette sleeping soundly on his chest.

He gave himself a warm smile before curling into a ball, giving slight warmth and security to her soon-to-be mate. Tonight is finally going to be the night, the night which only love and trust can decide the fate as they go over through the passage of adulthood under the steady glow of the tranquil full moon.

'Tonight's the night. Eleanor, please have faith in me and trust me. I'm going through the passage of adulthood, and I need you to go with me. I promise, no one will ruin anything, not even Aaron.' He thought while looking at the chipette's soft, blonde fur, and her heavenly face.

In a slow motion, Theodore rubbed his nose against the chipette's soft cheeks, feeling her soft, silky fur. Eleanor soon noticed the warmth and that smooth touch on her cheek, and excreted a soft moan of content.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. After a moment of a blurred vision caused by drowsiness, a blonde furred chipmunk wearing a green nightshirt finally came into her sights. The loving warmth that engulfed her was actually his doing. Slowly recovering her vocal chord's effectiveness, a small moan emitted from her open lips.

"Th-Theodore?"

The green clad reflected on his last action and apologized "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?"

Eleanor lousily shook her head "N-no, it's alright."

The chipette sensually laid her head back down and nuzzled her cheeks against her suitor's chest, craving for more of his loving warmth. Feeling lucky to be courted with such fidelity and adulation, little did she know that her suitor will be more than just her beau in the next several hours. Little did she know of this day, of tonight.

**AATCAATCAATC**

**Dave's point of view...**

My eyes slowly opening, I wiped the drowsiness off me as I stretched like a woodland creature (which I am), popping my knuckles at the same time. Not recovering the energy to get up, I felt lazy and turned my front to the side of the bed.

I saw a small, soft, bump under the sheets of my blanket. In my drowsy eyes, I thought of it as a pillow, so I threw my arms around it. But something felt a little different here, yes, about the 'pillow'. It seems to be too soft, and a little too hard on certain spots. A little too bony to be a soft cushion, and that's when curiosity grew inside me.

I took all my drowsiness, just enough to lift and throw the sheets off to reveal what it was laying under my blanket. At what I saw made jaw drop from such a height, my eyes widened as if I saw something completely out of place, which I did.

Sleeping peacefully on my bed was a blonde furred chipette, making me wonder what she's doing here, or why she's sleeping on my bed. This feels weird, actually. There's an unclothed woodland creature sleeping on my bed, and she's the mate of the sadistic, and unwanted guest of my home. If Aaron sees this, we're all going to see how long out internal intestines are.

"Vinny?" I called out, in hope of her waking up with a soft tone.

To my relief, her ear flinched, and her tail flicked. After a millisecond or two, her eyes slowly fluttered open, giving me the sight of two sparkly eyes. The first being she caught for this morning (Probably) was me.

"Oh, Dave. You're awake." She greeted me, turning her morning frown into a warm smile, which I gladly returned.

Taking away the drowsiness off her, she got on her fours paws and stretched like a dog. As she did, I couldn't help but stare at her bodily curves, in which I can describe in vernacular, hot, sexy, I don't know, I've never used these words in a few years.

I admit, okay, I got lost at the sight of her position. Now that I'm courting her, I'll proudly say that she's beautiful, but not around other people, I don't want Aaron to know.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I heard a puzzled voice, quickly snapping me out of my thoughts.

My mind went back to earth, and what I'm seeing right now is her looking at me, puzzled even. I soon realized what I was doing. I shook my head rapidly and smiled.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was miles away." I came up with an excuse, which half explained my doing.

"Looking at me?" She asked.

By then, I blushed under my dark fur. I tried hard to look away, but I couldn't due to the awkwardness, so I just remained casual, hoping that my dark excess fur would hide the blush.

Unexpectedly, I heard her giving out a chuckle, in which, made my shame rise up.

"Come on, admit it. You were looking at me." She provoked me to submit, using a gleeful voice that slightly resembled a cute, teenage girl's tone. No doubt, it suited her.

Gulping, I gave out a sigh and surrendered. I looked at her in the eyes "Alright, I got lost at the sight of you. You're just so beautiful, I can't help it." I submit.

She gave me a giggle, a cute, held-back, flattered-like giggle. I know that she's more than fifteen years of age, but due to her unfortunate mateship, I don't think she even felt being like this before. Kind of makes me proud of myself for making her this much happy.

"Aw, thank you, Dave. No one's ever said something so sweet to me before." She replied, giving me the shivers by hearing her voice. This wasn't a bad type of shivers,... it's like an 'I'm-pretty-much-the-most-flattered-chipmunk-in-the-world' kind of shiver.

"So, Aaron has never said anything nice to you before?" I asked, while some of me felt regretful for hearing or even saying that dreadful name.

Just then, as soon as I asked, her smile suddenly melted into a frown. Seeing her in that expression, I imitated her facial movement, regretting my question at the same time.

"H-he has. On some occasions. But the way I'm feeling when he said it isn't the same with when you're saying it. It's like he didn't mean it. He never looks me in the eyes when he says something. I'm getting the feeling that he's never true to his words. I don't even know if he means his vow of commitment..."

She gave a prolonged pause. I regret asking that question, seeing her face slowly tearing up a bit. A few seconds ago, her face had a smile present on her luscious lips, but now, a regretful frown dismantled her beauty.

"I don't even know how stupid I am to fall for someone with a snaky tongue. Why I fell in love with him? I don't know. It was all the lies he told me, and I'm such an idiot to fall for his tricks."

She said those words, hating herself, I presume. Everyone can feel what she's feeling, but not everyone can have the same reason. She fell in love with the wrong person, she made a life that she's now regretting. Aaron's a good liar, I give him that. But I don't even think 'good' is the kind of adjective that suits any of his personality.

I couldn't get my 'girlfriend' to beat herself up with any harsh words anymore. It's destroying her from the inside, and it's not helping anything at all.

I went closer to her, hesitantly putting my left paw on her shoulder. I squeezed that area in hope to calm her nerves.

"Of all the living creatures that I know of, Aaron's the worse. He's a good lair, and I even fell for his fake innocence. When first I saw him, he seemed like a nice person, but at what your sons told me, I couldn't believe it. That chipmunk has a mask of innocence that hides his sadistic and psychotic face." I told her, in hopes of calming her down.

Without another word, I was taken by surprise when she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her soft, furry cheeks nuzzling against my neck, and her soft lips pressing against my shoulder.

Taking her action, I slowly returned the warm embrace, placing my paws on her back.

"Thank you, David." She told me. But curiously, why is she thanking me? I didn't do anything for her yet, had I?

"What for?" I asked.

"For being with me. I don't know why, but when I'm with Aaron, I feel like my moves are limited, as if I've been tied to a chain. But when I'm with you, I feel like I've just broke out of a cage. I feel so free whenever I'm with you." She told me, making me feel good about myself. I'm glad that I'm giving her the happiness she deserves. She found fortune under all the misfortune, and I'm glad that I'm giving it to her.

"You're welcome. I just can't stand the way Aaron's treating you. No one deserves to live a life of bondage, especially someone as beautiful as you." I told her within the embrace. Yes, I meant beautiful. I don't know about this, but all these days we've been together gave me a chance to know her better, and I think maybe, just maybe, I'm in love with her. But I'm not entirely sure that I should love her too much. I mean, I'm just giving her the relief from all those bruises and slashes made by Aaron's paw. So, basically, this courtship is (Maybe unfortunately) temporary.

I pulled out of the embrace, but one question still remained in my head "Um,... Vinny. Not that I'm complaining, why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh. I usually wake up early to attend to Aaron's needs. But I don't think he needs anything right now, so I came here." She explained.

"But why me? I mean, you could've also went upstairs with your sons. You haven't seen them for years, haven't you?" I asked.

"They're with their mates. I don't think I'm in a position to disturb. I chose to come here because,..." She hesitated, but I have a feeling that I know where this is going.

I lifted my hopes high, thinking that she might be saying what I think she's going to say "Because what?" I asked.

"I... I... I love you." She blurted out the last words fast, as if she was embarrassed to say it.

For some reason, I felt a spark after hearing her voice saying those three words. I felt like,... an eagle in it's first flight. Like Stanley. I feel like I've found something here. I felt my heart skipping a beat as I widened my eyes in shock and my tail flicked erectly. Shock at what she just said.

"Y- you love me?" I asked, repeating her last words.

She gulped "Y-yes,... I do." She answered my question before started again "I never thought I'd find real love again. But,... it's like,... it's like I've found it in you."

My mouth remained open and my eyes remained widened. My tail slowly went back from upright to,... not upright. Feeling the need to, I countered her,... "V- Vinny,... I,... I think I love you too." I replied, sounding like a total idiot. Not because I said those words, but because of how I said it. I've never stuttered in a way like this before,... well I did once or twice, but I could barely remember.

"Of course you do. You are courting me, aren't you?" She countered.

Now I feel like a total idiot. This was just a favor from the boys, but I think this feeling is because of that. She's a perfect chipette, and that's why I love her (I think).

Then again, she faced down and frowned. This gives me the curiosity. People only face down and frown when they're thinking of something. "Vinny? What's wrong?" I asked concernedly.

She looked up at me again with her glistening eyes "Dave,... c- can I tell you something?" She asked me.

"Of course, anything."

She gulped again, hinting me that she's probably going to say something that she's going to regret saying "It's just that,... I think I've found it." She told me, but I didn't know what 'it' means.

"Found what?" I asked.

"I've found the courage. I,... I think I'm ready to,..." She hesitated. I was only getting confused by the second.

"Ready to what? Vinny, you can tell me anything." I told her.

She gulped again "I've found the courage to leave Aaron."

"What?" I came in shock as soon as I've heard. Wait, if she said that, then that means,...

"You gave me love, passion, happiness, freedom, and especially the courage. I- I'm ready to leave Aaron,... f-for you." She told me, her voice was low and hesitant, as if she was regretting that she said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"D-Dave,... would you do the honor of claiming me tonight?"

My eyes widened again, my tail became stiff, and my jaw dropped to the sheets of the bed. She wants me to claim her? But,... this is only a temporary courtship to give her the happiness. I can't mate with her, especially when I'm going to be a human pretty soon and she doesn't know about it. I can't live the rest of my lives as a chipmunk (I do love the tail, though). I can't mate with her, as much as I love her and want to spend the rest of my lives with her, our worlds are apart. She's chipmunk, and I'm human (Sort of).

I didn't know what to answer. I looked at her in disbelief before my feet slowly starting to take a few steps backwards. I shook my head unnoticingly before the steps turned to walks. I took one last look at her before finally turning away.

I hopped out of the bed and ran out of the room. I know it probably hurt her, but I just need some time to think about this. I can't be a chipmunk forever, and she can't have a human mate.

I stepped out of the front door and sat on the porch, thinking.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. :D Sorry about the bad details. I can't drink coffee, and I'm very drowsy.**


	6. Vows Made, Love Shown

**_Chapter 28_**

The morning sky was high up. It was a perfect day: No clouds, perfect breeze, green leaves the glow in the sunlight. Well, it IS California, home of famous celebrities, so even the environment should BE a celebrity. A perfect day such as this one is hard to find, especially when they've got a whore, a mad dog killer for the highest bidder making itself at home in the house.

Enough about that though, everyone knows what trouble they're into, especially Dave who has another problem stacked up on the other one. The chipmunk sat on the stairs of the front porch, head down - not even bothering to look at the rare momentum of the earth -, thinking. Thinking about what happened a few minutes ago. That wasn't a small problem. It's far from that. Nobody except his family knows that he's not a real chipmunk.

But who cares about that? Actually, he doesn't care about not being a real chipmunk, or turning back into human again. The problem is, how can he solve the problem? Well, here's why he's so upset about it - She told him that he loves him. And another, she told him to claim her tonight! Now that's the problem. He should've said 'no', or 'maybe the next full moon. I'm not ready.', rather than running away like he just saw a monster.

Ah, scratch that! She told him to claim her, and he can tell that it took a lot for her to say it, and did he do? Ran away like a madman. She probably hates him right now. She's probably crying herself inside his room, where he left her dumbfounded. Or worse, maybe she's telling Aaron about everything, or lying about something that's going to make that phsyco pull his intestines out.

That's not the case. He doesn't want to be hated by her, but he can't decide whether to be a lonely human, or a mated rodent. Rodent is kind of a harsh word, isn't it? Especially because he is one right now, and so are his family. He likes being a chipmunk, especially the tail, a feature which humans don't have, but he also doesn't want to get rid of everything. His fame, his job, his fatherhood especially. Maybe he'll just have to tell the whole world that David Seville is mutated into a chipmunk, and he likes it. In that way, he can have his fame, job, and enjoy the physical features of the chipmunk anatomy.

Well, that takes care of that. Though he found the solution, he doesn't feel like everything's solved. Actually, that didn't solve anything. He still hurt Vinny, and if his right, an insane chipmunk is probably going to reach out for him and scratch his arm off in 3... 2... 1...

Nothing.

He sighed. Well, it's inevitable. If Vinny is going to tell Aaron anyways, then he'd better write his will. Ah, heck, what's he thinking? Thinking about how he just unintentionally scratched, if not, broke a girls heart? Every human has a hint of cruelty, but how cruel is the human inside him?

Okay, so now, Vinny probably hates him, she's probably never going to talk to him again, and just because she also hates, if not, doesn't likes Aaron, there'd be a less chance of her telling him, and more chance for the chipmunk's adoptive father to survive.

So now he's got himself into this, what to do exactly? Say sorry to her? That's easy, but making Vinny accept that apology is hard. Once he's got her trust back, how can he explain himself? Hey can't just say 'I'm human, and I'm doing this to make you and your sons happy.'

Every plan he formulated, both how to get rid of Aaron, and apologizing to Vinny, were all written in scratch, and ended up the same - Scratched.

"Dave?" A voice called. His ears twitched, his heart gave one large expansion before normalizing.

He knew that voice.

'No, not now.' He thought.

He turned behind him, and just as he expected, Vinny stood there. Her expression's unreadable, but Dave's thinking that she'd say 'I've told Aaron about what you did, so you better run now.'

Sensually, the Chipette took steps closer to the porch steps, where Dave was seated.

As Vinny took a seat next to him, his heart ran like a marathon. Emotional stress drove him to perspire, sweat dripping down his forehead. Moments,... seconds to be exact, if not, milliseconds, he tried to open his mouth, but the words didn't come out.

He doesn't even know where to begin.

"I'm sorry." She started, nearly startling him. In the human community, girls would be most likely to demand an apology, that means the guys have to talk first, so this is something he less expected. "I never should have said that."

Dave shook his head. "No, it's okay. I should be sorry. I never should have ran off like that."

"It's okay. But please tell me, what made you run off like that?" She asked.

Dave didn't answer.

"Please, Dave. You can tell me anything. I'm worried about you."

Dave scoffed. "I'd rather keep it a secret. And besides, you wouldn't believe me."

"Well, you don't know me then. I've seen and heard many unbelievable things in my life."

"Like what?"

"Like me ending up with Aaron. Unbelievable, but it happened."

"I never knew someone as beautiful as you could live to be violated. You deserve someone better than him." He told her, and instantly, she smiled with sympathy.

"You're never wrong, aren't you, David?"

"I try."

Vinny sighed, scooted closer to her. It just so happens that their tail brushed as it wagged in back and forth motion. "You're right, I do deserve someone better. Someone who's handsome, nice, compassionate, loving, and a good father. When I came here, I've found that person, and has become my suitor and has courted me behind Aaron's back. I've never been happier. But it makes me worry to see the one who made me very happy in a sad state." Vinny'd told him.

Dave felt it. Her care, her sympathy, even with the tone of her voice, he could feel her heartbeat. Has he really made her that happy?

Dave still didn't answer.

"Please, Dave. Please tell me what's wrong. A mature chipmunk wouldn't just run away like that."

So he's not mature? That makes him immature? He took it as a comment, but the voice in his head told him it was true. He DID run away from her like a child hearing from his parents that he's adopted.

He sighed again. "Please, trust me, you're going to wish I hadn't told you."

With sensuality and sympathy, she leaned closer and rubbed her cheek against his. She let out a purr of ecstasy as she felt their furs touch. She let her head lie down on his shoulder afterwards.

Her paw reached Dave's. "I trust you, Dave. You can't always trust the one you love, but you can always love the one you trust. You trust me, don't you?" She asked him.

"I do, more than I've ever trusted anyone else." He answered back.

"Then tell me. I'm an open chipmunk, and you can trust me that I won't wish that you hadn't told me."

A look into her eyes told it all - he couldn't say no. Her glistering eyes that shined in the sun. Clear, he could see his reflection from it. Her eyes, two most valuable diamonds. With one more moment, lost in her eyes, he made his decision.

Her paw held his tightly in sympathy as she looked up, her head laid comfortably on his shoulder.

"Dave, whatever you'll tell me, I promise, I'll always love you. I'll always be indebted to you for being my shelter from all this." Her paw grasped tighter. "You can trust me."

With that, Dave gave a sigh. He couldn't say no, not this time. Now he knows she's one of the few who can't make him say no.

"Vinny, please don't freak out when I tell you."

"I won't. I'll always be yours."

Dave gave out a small sigh with all the breathe that's left in his lungs. With one inhale, he told her softly.

"I'm human."

_**AATCAATCAATC**_

The full moon, yellow and bright, cast its light through the windows, illuminating the room inhabited by a sleeping Chipette. Her breathing was slow in rhythm. The way her body would rise and fall with her breathing would make men want to fall to their knees if they ever watched her. A smile was on her lips, soft, gentle sighs excreted from her nose.

She was dreaming good, no doubt. About what exactly?

Good Mateship, happy life, a family with the chipmunk she loves the most. She's been dreaming those things every night, and the only terrible part is having to wake up from it. But still, she'd wake up with a handsome face to greet her everyday, and that's what makes her and her life beautiful.

Even in her sleep, she suddenly felt the mattress sink, then rise, sink, rise, as if someone was walking towards it. Perhaps it's just him. What's to be afraid of? Aaron? Oh, please, that whore would think twice attacking us with an eagle perched on a tree outside the house.

She was drowsy, but her mind was clear. Despite that, she didn't mind it and fell back to sleep anyways.

Until...

"Ellie..."

She heard a voice, romantic with a hidden excitement. An innocent voice that belonged to no one else. Despite her drowsiness, she gave out a smile and opened her eyes, faced behind her and was greeted by a handsome face.

She moaned, her voice temporarily hoarse. But it still sounded like the beautiful her. She looked at him in the eyes. Even in the dim-lit room, his eyes sparkled like a green star accompanying the moon. He wore a green PJ. His "Well-fed" figure is what made her fall to her knees every time she'd see him.

"Theo, do you have to wake me up? I just slept about a minute ago." She said in her soft, hoarse, high pitched tone that sounded like a happy tone that hid under the shackles of sleepiness.

She allowed him to run his paw from his shoulder down towards her paw. That touch left her in ecstasy. Involuntarily, she gave out a sigh.

"I have a surprise for you."

_**AATCAATCAATC**_

Dinner was just about an hour ago. Everyone in the household has slept excluding Dave, Vinny, and Theodore.  
Theodore just came up a few hours before dinner to ask Dave to watch Eleanor for a few minutes. Dave agreed, interrupting the intimate (and private) conversation with Vinny. The Chipette had to stay - unfortunately - with Aaron for a while and Dave had to discreetly watch Eleanor until Theodore comes back. Dave knew what Theodore was up to, but let's not get into that.

After that, Theodore hasn't shown up and dinner has ended. For some reason, Eleanor wanted to sleep early. Dave didn't want to watch Eleanor while she was asleep, so she just stood by the door and watch for Aaron. Few more minutes came after 8 o'clock, he felt the moon at its fullest, and he didn't even have to look through the window.

Theodore came back after that. He thanked Dave for doing him a favor before entering Eleanor's bedroom. Dave left the scene and went back to Vinny. Fortunately, Aaron was already asleep in a separate room, and Vinny was waiting for him on the couch.

After much greetings, Dave finally spoke up.

"So, do you believe me?" Dave asked.

Vinny's smile lost weight and nearly melted. She shook her head, have believing and half not. "I don't know, Dave. It's hard to believe."

Dave looked down. "I told you you'd wish I hadn't told you."

Vinny shook her head again. "No, no, it's not that. Please don't think that. I'm not that kind of person." She assured him, but that didn't make Dave feel any easier... or her. "It's just hard to believe. I don't know if that's true, or how it happened." Vinny looked at him, examining his figure. How can a human be a chipmunk? She asked herself. "I mean, look at you. That's impossible. There's no way that a human could change into..." She gestured to his figure.

"I know it's hard to believe. But you've given birth to a smart chipmunk, even smarter than an average human. Simon and Jeanette had this some sort of vial. I was out cleaning their basement, and the next thing I know was I was on the ground, the liquid burning on my face before I fell asleep. I woke up -" He pointed at himself. "- I'm this."

"Simon did this to you?" She asked.

"No. I should have known better than to go snooping around." Dave looked at her again. "But if I didn't, I never would have fallen in love with you." He clutched her paw and gave her a weak smile.

She looked at him back, returning the smile as she clasped their paws tighter.

Love. That's what brought them together. Not the potion, not the mutation, not the favor their sons asked. Those four letter words that means a lot of things. Means a lot of good things. The feeling that starts with a smile, grows with a kiss or a nuzzle, and ends with a tear. The feeling that requires trust to suffice.

Their bonds are even stronger than they think.

Vinny came into a thought. She smiled at him, grasped his paw tighter. "Can you show me?" She asked.

Dave didn't have to ask. He knows what she meant as if they shared the same mind. The same heart. The same feeling of love, loyalty, intimacy, trust... the values needed for a perfect mateship.

But they wouldn't know that. Feelings hide from their host until he/she becomes totally honest to himself/herself. But what does Dave have to be honest with? She loves Vinny, but she can't afford to have her lose her life as a chipmunk and turn human just so she can be with him. And Dave can't lose his life as a human and... you know where I'm going with this. But does he really want her to be his mate? That's the question.

Their paws still clutched, never leaving like an adamant chain of love. Dave led her to his bedroom. He told her to sit on his bed while he headed over to the desk. There, he grabbed a certain picture, one that had memories in it. On top of the frame were words engraved 'Photographed by: Claire Wilson.

His paw caressed the frame before hopping up on top of the bed, approaching Vinny and offering her the frame.

Vinny took the picture with her bare paws.

She caressed the frame lightly. A human smiled at the picture, forming two's with his fingers. Three chipmunks stood on a table in front of him, wearing sweaters of red, blue, and green colors. Her sons.  
(P.S. First Movie. After 'Witch Doctor' was sang).

Her fingers traced the face of the familiar human. They had similarities - him and Dave. The way his eyebrows arched, the way she shaped his eyelids, his cheeks,... the same colored eyes. That face had plenty of similarities with Dave. But only two things convinced her that it was who she think it was.

His eyes... the same color.

His smile. No one can smile like that better than Dave. She looked at him again, then back at the picture. Her mouth was left agape and her eyes focused only on the human.

"That's me and your sons back in 2007. They were great singers, better than anyone else."

"And they still are." She stated, earning a nod from Dave. Then a thought hit her again. She looked at her in the eyes with a question... excitement in her. "What does it feels like to be a human?" She asked.

He returned her gaze with a smile on his lips. He sighed inaudibly before recollecting his thoughts. "I don't know. I've lived long enough as a chipmunk to nearly forget." He felt a bit of disappointment from her. "But one word to describe it - 'free'."

"Free?" She asked again.

He nodded positively and backed himself up. He told her what she wanted to know, the life of a female human. Dresses, clothes, shopping, attention, how boys would complain about them for being so demanding, or how free they would feel whenever they were with friends. He'd told her about driving, saying 'there's no better feeling of freedom than being able to drive alone for the first time.', but she knew nothing about it.

He told him about the seasons. Chipmunks would store food for the winter and hibernate for the rest of it, while humans are strong enough to brave the temperatures and even play in the skin-freezing cold. The summer, where all chipmunks would be in search of water, humans would be having fun and even drench themselves in deep waters that no woodland creature has ever braved.

Spring. Mating season. He told her that humans have no fixed mating seasons. The female would be in almost every month and no random male would come to her and give her that pleasure. Females are free to choose who they want to mate with, and they can get out of that mateship anytime they want if they feel degraded, belittled, or violated.

It took time for the words to sink, drown in her thoughts. So, that's the freedom she's missing as a chipmunk? That's the freedom she missed all her life just because she had to mate with that bastard son of a bitch.

It didn't take long for her to fall in love with the idea. Think about it - gathering nuts for winter would be a pain. Summer, he made it sound as if there were no limitations to human happiness. Is that what she's missing?

She smiled at the idea Dave had given her. Still holding the picture frame, she laid it on the bed before she moved closer towards him. She took his paw and held it tightly.

"You make it sound like there are no boundaries. You make it sound humans need to be happy."

"They do. Happiness is only limited to imagination."

"You must miss being a human, don't you?" She asked him.

Dave took a while to answer. He didn't know what to say, frankly. "I don't know that. I'm stuck between two worlds, and I don't know what to chose. If I ever turn human again, I'm never going to look at you the way I'm looking at you right now."

Sympathy, again. She leaned closer and brushed their cheeks again. She let out another purr of ecstasy as their fur brushed against each other. Her other paw ran freely and grasped his other one. She knew what she wants, and for the first time of her life, she gets to decide her fate.

"Dave." She called out to him, her voice sounded like a thousand harmonies. "I want to be happy with you." She told him.

Dave didn't know what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be with you. To experience happiness with you. As a human. I be a human with you. I want to be with you, Dave"

Dave's usual reaction would be jumping up in surprise. But instead, he remained calm and gave her a smile. "There's nothing more lonely than being human. But now that I have you, I'd like that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I promise, Vinny. You'll be happy for as long as you live, human or not. A Chipette like you, loving, caring, beautiful, a good mother, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be free and loved and I'll be glad to give all of those to you. I'll go to the edge of everything just to squeeze out the tiniest bit happiness in you. I vow to give you the life you truly deserve, away from bondage of that whore has brought upon you." Dave had vowed, meaning each word truly.

The full moon cast its light through the window, as if it was looking at them alone.

Vinny tried to fight back the tears of joy. No one has ever said this to her, not even Aaron. Aaron vowed to her, but she didn't feel any truth in them. She didn't even know what the truth was. Until now. She has someone who loves her, someone who vowed to be committed to her.

She tried to collect every amount of honesty, feeling, love, and meaning into her next words. When she spoke, her throat was unusually clear.  
"Dave, I really thank you for everything you've done to me. I feel like the luckiest chipette to ever deserve you. I want to repay you for everything you've done to me. I want to be with you. I want to live with you forever. I want to give you the same amount of love that you have given me. You've bought my heart with love and happiness. I want to be yours, to belong to you, to be owned by you. I want you to realize how happy I am to be loved by you."

She couldn't fight the tears any longer. A drop dripped down from her scratched eye hidden behind her blonde bangs. If only he could heal that scar for her.

She wasn't done. "I want to be with you. I want to sleep every night with a loving arm around. I want you to hold me everyday as if it's our last." She gulped, she was going to say it. Again. "Dave Seville, I want to be your mate."

Vinny looked down, away from him, nearly shivering, fearing that he was going to react and run away again.

But he didn't.

Instead, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, and immediately, she felt the warmth and security it brought. A feeling of ecstasy made her melt as her heart skipped beats. A soft moan came out of her mouth as they nuzzled, brushing their noses and cheeks.

Dave came close to her ear. "I'd love to be your mate. I love you."

"Words can't describe how much I love you. I want to show it to you. I need to."

"I do too."

Gasped and moans released as their intimacy rose. New feelings and touches developed between them and they began to look at each other at a better perspective. Vinny wrapped her arms around him tighter as she was being slowly pushed down by Dave, and pulled down by the feeling that made her melt.

Vinny stuck out her tongue and violently licked his cheeks, exploring and getting educated to the foreign, natural taste. She found out she could never get enough of it.

Dave discarded his clothes, and before they knew it, they were mated under the dim lights of the full moon.

* * *

**Please report any errors in a PM. Thanks for reading, guys.**


	7. Together At Last

**_Chapter 29_**

The old, glowing moon hung above the earth with its enlightening glow. Night time way past bed time, and the Seville household is asleep. Except for two couples, that is. The Green clad chipmunk and Chipette emerged from the cat hole of the front door. As soon as they were out, they were greeted by the cold, but welcoming evening breeze.

Theodore took his Chipette's paw and led her toward the edge of the paddock where they met the fence. Ignoring Eleanor's questions, he helped her up the fence and they landed on the other side. Beyond that fence was a forest. Not too dense, and the odds of finding another chipmunk were low.

Theodore took her paw and led her deep into the forest where he had everything planned out.

"Theodore, can you at least tell me where we're going?" Eleanor got curious as seconds passed and as the got deeper into the forest.

"Trust me, Ellie, you won't hate me later." Theodore gave her that answer, the same answer ever since they got out of the house.

They got deeper into the woods, and the light turned shallow as they walked. Sounds of crickets chirping and frogs croaking were abundant, and in only developed quite a scare to the Chipette. She stuck close to Theodore, seeing him as the only floating debris to hang on in a dense ocean.

As the lights turned darker, the sounds became louder, and fireflies started to appear in less numbers. Mysteriously, under the dark points of the woods, there were two sparks of light behind the bush, giving the plants a yellow glow. They have arrived.

Theodore led Eleanor behind the bush, clearing the path of any stems that impaired their walk, or might even cause a small cut. As they got behind it, Eleanor's eyes widened at the beautiful sight. It's one of those things you mostly see in fairy tails - A small crystal clear pond, fireflies abundant with their glowing bodies that almost look like Christmas series.

A chipmunk sized dining table complete with white covers and two chairs sat on the front end of the pond. Two plates covered in plastic for protection sat on top of the table, and the food already looked amazing in Eleanor's eyes, even though she wasn't a inch near it yet.

"Theo, you woke me up in the middle of the night for a romantic dinner?" Eleanor asked, trying to make it sound like a question instead of a complaint.

"Yes, and more. But I'll tell you about that later. Right now, this night is all about you." Theodore made a gesture to the table. "I made a special dinner for you. Let's enjoy."

He placed his paws around hers waist as he let her step by step toward the table. The chairs seem like it'd been wiped and shined several times. It had a smooth texture and it reflected the lights of the candles which were also on top of the table. The chairs almost looked like thrones.

Eleanor, led by Theodore, sat down. Her elbow brushed against the back of the chair, and it felt just as smooth. Did Theodore do all this?

On her plate, wrapped in a plastic cover, was an Italian spaghetti with melted cheese mixed with tomato sauce on top and several sliced meat scattered all over. Her mouth watered at the sight. She's already eaten dinner, but who cares? The food is tempting, and it's made by Theodore. It would be a shame to throw these delicious food away and insult the chef.

"Wow, Theodore. These looks good enough to eat." She told.

"They're all yours, Ellie. Dig in."

Eleanor slowly unwrapped the plate, taking off the cover that protected it from nearby insects. The aroma soon filled her nose, making her mouth water even more. She grabbed the fork from the table and speared a roll into her mouth. Her taste buds contacted, stimulating her salivary glands even more.

"Mmm, Oh, Theodore, you make the best things in the world." Eleanor smiled as she swallowed.

"Thank you. I have more to give later on, but I'll talk about that later." Theodore had a grin on his face.

"You know, you're making me curious."

"I thought you already were. But hey, don't worry, I'll take care of that. Just enjoy your night."

Eleanor was only getting more and more curious by each passing second. This may seem like a special romantic dinner, but something's telling her that this dinner is way too special. Why did Theodore wake her up just for a romantic dinner? And why did Theodore pick a place as wonderful and natural as this? There's more to this. Theodore wouldn't wake her up from a peaceful sleep just for this. And even if he did, the romantic dinner wouldn't be held in somewhere natural. But hey, they're natural woodland creatures.

Seconds passed, then minutes, Eleanor finally sipped one last string of spaghetti into her mouth. She patted her stomach, she was filled, satisfied. She doubts she'll ever go hungry again this night.

"Wow, a few more meals like this, then I'll have to meet the treadmill again." Eleanor humoured.

Strangely, Theodore just smiled. He'd usually chuckle or giggle, and this gave a little slight worry. "Ellie, can I talk to you?" He asked.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. Puzzled, she was. Theodore's acting a bit out of place tonight. "Is anything wrong, Theodore?" She asked.

He didn't reply. Instead, he stood up from his chair, making her confused. A few seconds, Theodore was already standing next to her. Eleanor was left puzzled as soon as Theodore knelt down in front of her, his paw resting on her lap, as if he was praying.

"Eleanor, you know that I love you more than anything else, right?" He asked her.

She nodded. "O-Of course Theodore. I love you too just as much."

"And you know that I don't care about how you look. I don't what you wear, or how you look like. Whatever you look like, you'll always look beautiful to me. It's not your looks I care about. It's you, your personality, how sweet you are, how talented you are. Everyday, whenever I feel down, it just takes the sound of your voice to pull me up." Theodore told her.

What's going on? Why is Theodore saying these things to her? Questions ran through her mind. "Theodore, where are you going with this?" She asked.

"I just want to say that, you're the most beautiful Chipette I've ever met. You deserve someone to take care of you, to give you the fullest love every second of every day. You need to sleep peacefully everyday with a loving arm around you, and you need someone's loving smile to wake up to every morning."

Wait, why does this sound as if he's trying to tell her something, like a promise. A vow. Wait, could it be? She looked up at the sky, and hidden by the leaves of the forest trees was the timid glow of the great full moon. Is it finally happening? Is Theodore going to claim her tonight? The thought made her heart race a million miles. She couldn't help but gasp in realization.

"Ellie, I can't make you more beautiful, or more talented. But I vow for as long as I live, I will give you all the love that you barely contain. My love is yours. I promise, I'll protect you from any harm that any might bring, and I will make you a queen."

Oh, my God. Theodore vowed. He's spoken his vow of commitment to her. It's what every Chipette dreamed of. Their transformation from a girl to woman, when they offer their bodies to the one they love, When courtship turns to mateship, when their loving suitors turn into their mates.

Touched, she knelt down, away from that accursed human-made chair. Right now, they were animals, not humans. They were taking their next step as adult. On her knees, she took his paws and held them tightly on her chest. "Theodore, I- I don't know what to say. You've won my heart ever since we met. You saved me from falling once, and then told me that I was beautiful just the way I am. That was then I decided I want you to be my suitor, but I kept quiet until we were actually together. You own my heart, it's yours forever. But because of the countless times you've told me you love me, I want to give you what you've earned. I want you to own every piece of my body. I don't belong to anyone else, not my sisters, not even my family. I want to belong to you and our future family. Theodore, just because you made me happy all these years, it's my turn to make you happy. I'll do anything for you just to see you smile."

Eleanor could feel Theodore's tension going away as he gave a sigh. "Eleanor Miller, will you and devotion? Will you become my mate? Will you forever bond with me and our future children?"

Eleanor could feel the tears of joy streaming down her eyes. She sniffed. "Yes, Theodore. Yes, I will."

As Eleanor's words exited her mouth, her instincts kicked in for the third part of the claiming. She instantly felt her desires strengthening, feeling excitement at the pit of her stomach, and her nipples erect. Nothing was going to stop this now. Not the world, not even Aaron.

Theodore's movements were slow as he leaned in to nuzzle her. Eleanor knows how gentle Theodore is, how she handles her as if she was a fragile being. But will his instincts kick in and change that? Will he get rough as he satisfies his desires over her? Nervousness - the only feeling that stood.

Ecstasy made her furs stand on one end. She moaned and sighed as Theodore touched her body in parts where she was never touched before. His fingers were soft and gentle, and it generated the feeling of love and trust. With a paw, she slowly pulled Theodore's sweater over his head, wasting no time. Theodore wrapped his clothes and used it as a makeshift pillow.

Eleanor had her back to the ground, her head on the makeshift pillow. Her nose soon reached his natural scent. Excitedly and hungrily, she buried her nose deep into his fur. His natural scent made her mouth water as she stuck out her tongue and licked his body from shoulder to neck. God, he tastes good.

Eleanor felt her pyjamas being pulled over her head by Theodore's soft paws. The last thing she saw as a virgin was Theodore's eyes looking down on her hungrily with lusts and desires. The full moon was behind him.

She closed her eyes, savouring her last sight as a girl. The next time she'll open them, she'll see the world for the first time as a woman.

* * *

**This will be part one since it's the end of Mid-semester break, and I still have school tomorrow.**

**Please review and report any errors as a PM. If there's anything you didn't like, tell me, and it'll be as good as edited.**


End file.
